Take Me Home
by take5
Summary: BillKaren. A oneshot based on spoilers that never came true for the end of Day 6. Rating T, although there is no coarse language there are mild suggestions to adult themes. And because I like to go by the saying 'better safe than sorry'.


**Once upon a time ago there was a rumour/spoiler that Bill was going to get shot in the last two episodes of Day 6. He wouldn't die but it would be the storyline that reconciled him and Karen. (Part of me wishes it kind of turned out that way as we had been told there would numerous loving conversations between them) Anyway I wrote this way back when in preparation for that storyline but alas it was forgotten when the writers of the show went in a different direction. Since there seems to be a bit of BK drought we had a challenge on the boards that three of us would post an update by Monday. I'm a little late-sorry guys! Hopefully this will meet your expectations and the slight wait will have been worth it. Thanks again for reading and enjoy!!!**

* * *

Karen stood in the doorway of CTU medical looking at the man lying asleep in the bed. She gave a small smile, grateful that he was alright and that she was finally back with him. Placing her bags in the corner of the room she made her way over to him and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Karen gently grasped his hand in hers and lightly ran her finger over his wedding ring. She turned to the nurse who was checking his vitals and writing in his chart.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she whispered getting the nurse's attention.

"Not at all, Ms. Hayes," she replied glancing at Karen's I.D badge. "What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering when we can expect him to be released." When the nurse gave her a questioning look she quickly added "I'm his wife."

The nurse nodded and her face slightly relaxed. Karen continued "I just want to know when I can take him home."

"His injury isn't too serious, just a flesh wound," the nurse replied looking down at his chart. "Although it is up to the doctor, I really can't see him keeping your husband for more than a day. We will send him home with some pain medication but he will have to return in two weeks for a check-up." Karen thanked her and the nurse left closing the door behind her.

Karen moved in closer to Bill and placed her hand on his forehead. He felt warm but she assumed that was normal considering his body was trying to heal. As soon she heard he was shot a wave of panic came over her. She was beside herself over the fact that she wasn't there with him.

She thought back to shortly after she left for Washington. Bill had come down with the flu and had to take an entire week off of work. He was so upset to break his 'perfect work record'-she on the other hand was upset she wasn't there. She'd called him every night to make sure he had eaten something and she had spoken soothing words in hushed tones until he had fallen asleep. Afterwards she would fall asleep to the sound of his breathing on the other end of the line. It had been a rough seven days but nothing compared to the less than twenty four hours it took for Karen to return to L.A. The flu was nothing compared to a bullet wound and the idea that something, _anything_, could go wrong and take him away from her was too overwhelming.

After getting that phone call every wife dreads Karen immediately resigned. She called the DOJ and told him that if anyone was going to take the fall it was going to be her. She refused any other alternative and when he finally agreed she reinstated Bill back to CTU, of course only after he healed, and then booked the first plane back to L.A.

And now here she stood after two months of being a part she was finally home. She had briefly spoken to him before she left but it was much more comforting to seeing him alive and breathing. She sat there, holding his hand for four hours before her exhaustion caught up with her and she fell asleep in the chair next to his bed.

* * *

Bill woke up to the sound of a heart monitor beeping quietly beside him. His vision was blurry but he could make out the clock on the wall that said 8:30 PM. That was when he spotted her next to him. He felt his heart race a bit faster at the sight of seeing his wife after nearly two months away. She looked so small sleeping in that chair and a pang of guilt hit him. Her first night back home and it was being spent in the medical wing at CTU. The doctor walked in quietly and sat on the other side of the bed and checked his chart before looking at him arm.

"How long has my wife been here," he asked quietly. The doctor smiled and continued checking his injury.

"About six hours, though she's only been asleep for the past two."

"How long do I have to stay here? I'd really like to take her home."

"I'll make you a deal," the doctor replied. "I'll release you if you promise no work between now and your next check up which is in two weeks. Your blood pressure is a little high so if you can relax and manage to lower it in that time you can go back to work shortly after."

"Agreed," Bill answered quickly getting a short laugh from the doctor.

"Ok. I am going to get the nurse to change your bandage and get you some meds for the pain while I get your forms."

"Thank you," he said as the doctor left the room. Bill leaned back into the bed and looked at Karen. He was anxious to get out of CTU and back home. The quiet click of the door shutting made Karen stir and she opened her eyes to find Bill looking her. She smiled and pulled her chair closer to him. She grabbed his hand and brushed her thumb across it. Looking into those blue eyes for the first time in two months and realizing that she could have lost him without ever having said goodbye brought a wave of emotion over Karen.

"Hi," was all she could muster. Bill brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, overjoyed that they were finally reunited.

"Hi," he said back smiling. Karen wiped a tear that spilled down her cheek and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Perfect," gushed Bill still wearing a childlike grin. Karen let out a small laugh but her face creased with worry and her voice quivered.

"You've been shot," she said with new tears.

"Oh honey, don't cry," he whispered as he motioned for her to come closer. Karen sat on the side of his bed and Bill wrapped his arm around her. He buried his face in her hair and rocked her gently. "Its okay, I'm okay." Karen clung to him, scared that if she let go he would disappear.

Moments later Karen pulled back to look at Bill and ran her hand down his face. He slowly leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. In fear of hurting him Karen broke the kiss and placed her forehead against his.

"I love you," she said. "And don't ever scare me like that again."

"I love you too," he replied. "And I'll try not to." Bill gave her several quick kisses just as the nurse walked in.

"Mr. Buchanan, nice to see you awake and doing well."

"Doing _very _well," he said winking at Karen. Karen rolled her eyes and squeezed his hand before moving out of the way for the nurse to check on his arm. The nurse was quick in changing the bandage and gave Karen the instructions for administering the medicine. After she left Karen began to pack some of Bill's things together while she updated him on the situation with the DOJ. He wasn't happy that she was going to go to trial for something like this but he was relieved that she was home. He knew that together they could beat away any accusations and that was a battle he was ready to fight.

"I missed this," she murmured as she placed his bag with hers.

Bill looked at her. "Missed what?"

Karen shrugged. "Doing things like this. Being a wife." She smiled and Bill held his hand out to her. She took it and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I missed playing house, too."

Karen laughed and placed a kiss on his head. "I can't wait to take you home."

"Neither can I. This place is boring."

"Well home is going to be boring too. Don't give me that look, Bill. You have to relax for the next two weeks."

"I can think of something relaxing."

"You have to rest your arm!"

"Then aren't we in luck that this particular activity doesn't require the use of my arm," he retorted raising his eyebrows. Karen threw her arms up giving her husband an exasperated look.

"I'm serious Karen! Do you know how long its been?" He paused waiting for her to answer. When she shook her head out of curiosity he added "Eight weeks. EIGHT WEEKS!"

Not giving him the satisfaction of winning she replied with a nonchalant wave. "Well then I guess it'll be ten weeks."

Bill heavily flopped himself back on the bed and let out a dramatic sigh. Karen let out a small giggle, glad to be playing this game with him.

"Well, we can still have fun."

"What did you have mind?"

Karen bit her lower lip pretending to be in deep thought. "Euchre," she teased.

Bill's face lit up. "Strip euchre?"

"No!"

"Oh c'mon honey. I'll show you my bower if you show me yours."

"There will plenty of time for that _after _you recover." Her tone proving that she was not going budge.

Bill took in a deep breath of defeat. "So close!"

"If its any consolation-you weren't that close," Karen smirked. Bill grinned and pulled her down on the bed wrapping his arm around her.

"That's ok. I'm glad you're home anyway."

"Even if I take all the fun out of everything?"

He laughed. "'I do this because I care' the love of my life once said."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah-funny though I can't remember her name."

"Maybe I can help you remember," she said quietly leaning up to place her lips gently on his. Breaking the kiss she placed her head on his shoulder running her hand across his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he murmured back, his hands playing with her soft, blond hair. Several moments of silence and, exhausted from the events of the past few days, his eyes were closed and his breathing slow and heavy when she quietly spoke.

"Bill?"

"Hmm?" Was the half-conscious response.

Her fingers casually played with the blanket that covered him. "How do you exactly play strip euchre?"

All he could do was smile.


End file.
